The Last Game
by EmmaGossipGirl7
Summary: She sat crying holding him close. She would never forgive herself. The last word he had heard her say to him was 'just because I love you doesn't mean I'm in love with you'. CHAIR! DARK ONESHOT.


**A/N: This is my first dark Chair story so far. I'm starting with this story because the show is depressing me so I can only imagine how it is affecting a certain Bass in the show. Anyway home you like it please review.**

* * *

><p>He didn't get it. She didn't care about him anymore and sometimes he got the feeling she never did. She had stuck with him because she felt she had to not cause she wanted to. She had told him she loved him she had said things like 'you're the one I never want to leave' and 'I'll stand by you through anything' but it wasn't true. Nobody wanted him. His father had been right about him. He was a disappointment and he knew that because everything he touched he destroyed.<p>

He had been right when he said he had destroyed the only thing he had ever loved and she had finally got rid of him. She had told him lots of times that she loved him and wanted him but then when she told him 'just because I love you doesn't mean I'm in love with you' and it felt like a stab in the gut.

The pain he felt at those words had made everything come crashing down. He wouldn't ruin things for Blair ever again. She would never even have to be near him. She wouldn't have to hear about him. So he wrote on the sticky note he had left for Nate and stuck it to a letter left for Blair and walked towards the door.

* * *

><p>Blair felt for the first time regret. The look of pain on Chuck's face hurt her and she was determined to set things right. All she wanted right now was a simple and easy relationship. She wasn't ready for a full time thing and when she was she would be ready to try things for real with Chuck. She would be able to give their relationship a real shot. So she needed to explain that.<p>

She walked into the penthouse to find an empty suite. She had gone to Bass industries first and they said that he had gone home early. So she looked around and saw a note for Nate on the table stuck to an envelope. Nate's simply said goodbye and you'll know what to do with this. She didn't look at that though because she had gone to his room. He couldn't have left with out saying goodbye.

She walked in and saw all the usual stuff lying around his room. His deodorant and aftershave was still on the table but she knew it wasn't proof enough. Chuck wouldn't have left all his suits, maybe his aftershave and deodorant but not all his clothes. She walked over and ripped the doors open and just froze before she knew what she was doing she started to untie a tie from Chuck's neck and held him as she sat down crying. Chuck had taken his own life. When the note said goodbye she had no idea that it meant this.

She sat crying holding him close. She would never forgive herself. The last word he had heard her say to him was 'just because I love you doesn't mean I'm in love with you'. She had done this. She had continued to push him away him away with excuses such a pacts with god and that she had to be Blair Waldorf before she could be Chuck Bass's girlfriend. She had continued to push him away because she was scared of being hurt but instead she had just continued to hurt Chuck and in that she had created her worst nightmare. She had forced the thing she was most frightened of to happen. She had always been scared of what Chuck could do to himself but she had forced it. She had pushed and pushed their relationship and pretty much forced Chuck to change to fast and then changed her mind. She had pushed him into this and now she felt more pain than she felt ever in her life. She felt more pain than when Chuck had sold her for a hotel or slept with Jenny Humphrey, she felt more pain than when her mother judged her and more than when she stuck her fingers down her throat.

Then Blair got up and walked over to the bathroom. She grabbed a packet of whatever pills she could find and went back to Chuck. She was not going to live this life if she could not live it with Chuck. She rested her head against Chuck's chest took the pill's and closed her eyes for the last time.

* * *

><p>It had been all over the newspapers about the double suicide of Charles Bass and Blair Waldorf. They had been found by his roommate and one of their closest friends. They had become a modern day Romeo and Juliet. They had both been unhappy for so long but wherever they were there love for each other would carry on forever.<p>

As Chuck and Blair had played there last game. Not one of them had won because love had overpowered both of them in the worst way.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you liked it and I really want to hear your thoughts because I would love to hear what you think. I had to write it because it had been in my head for a while. I'm so sick of dair and I think that Blair is just looking something simple.**

**But I have no real idea what Blair is playing at.**

**The writers have screwed up everything. Serena is being hurt because Blair is with Dan and Blair is hurting Chuck and practically taking back everything about love to she has ever said to him. I really only like Nate, Serena and Chuck at the moment because everyone is doing my head in. I think that Gossip Girl needs to bring back Eva or Jenny and give Chuck a little romance because that will soon show Blair who she really loves. Come on if one of those and Chuck ever even got close to a relationship Blair would be back in his arms before you could say super calla fragalistic expialidoshus. Press that little review button and tell me what you think. Love Ya. XOXO.**

**-Emma.**


End file.
